


A Colonel for Christmas: 15 Years Later

by Orangesnakes



Series: Colonelverse [3]
Category: KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Coma, Fried Chicken, Hospital, KFC, Other, Resurrection, Teeth, colonel sanders next gen, news station - Freeform, toilet portal, tooth fairy, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangesnakes/pseuds/Orangesnakes
Summary: You sustain an injury that puts you in the hospital. While unconscious you meet an intriguing man and are faced with a tough decision regarding the future of your marriage to colonel sanders.This is a sequal to A Colonel for Christmas which is based off the KFC dating sim
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Reader
Series: Colonelverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054103
Kudos: 1





	A Colonel for Christmas: 15 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia/gifts).



Chapter 1

You walk into the chicken shop. You’re met by the smell of the eleven herbs and spices your husband uses to create his masterpiece. You have been married for ten years now, and you have five children, Celery, Mustard, Basil, Paprika, and Peppa each named after one of the herbs and spices. “Mornin’ darlin’,” the colonel says, smiling. He had recently grown a goatee, and you didn’t know how to feel about his new face friend. He walks over and kisses you good morning, his white mustache tickling your lip. You loved his moustache, it was so silky and such a bright white, it was almost unnatural.  
Three of your children came stumbling through the door behind you. Mustard, Peppa and Basil were helping you in the shop today while Celery and Paprika were at hockey practice. Your three sons were unhappy to be there, as it was their winter holiday and they just wanted to play in the snow. “Do we have to be here,” Mustard whined. “You have to help your father here today while I run some errands” you replied sternly, “And when the shop closes, we will pick up your sisters from practice and we can go and get some ice cream”. All three children rush to work, smiling. They would do anything for ice cream.  
You kiss your husband goodbye, and rush off to finish your Christmas shopping. You walk into Walmart, looking for anything glittery and soft that Celery would like. You grab a shiny stuffed pony, the kind with flippy sequins, and a plastic dino that shoots slime. Celery will love both of these.  
Paprika asked you for the newest gaming console, it was the hottest toy of the year, and you had to get it for him. You rush over to the gaming aisle and see that there is only one left. It has to be yours. You look up to see a woman at the other end of the aisle, you look at  
eachother, then the console, and then back at each other. She starts to sprint towards it, you do too. You reach it at the same time, both grabbing the box. “It’s mine” the lady snaps, “my daughter’s been asking for this for months, it’s mine”. You pull harder, pulling it out of her hands. As you start to make a break for it, she roundhouse kicks you in the head, and you fall to the ground. The world goes fuzzy, you hear people yelling around you, and you feel a pool of warm liquid pooling around your head. Your life starts to flash before your eyes, you see your chicken themed wedding, the birth of Mustard, who is your first child, you see the day the colonel was handed the keys to the chicken shop in Canada, and you see the day your dad died. Suddenly, there is a flash of light, and you’re standing in front of your dad. This couldn’t be possible, he was dead “Daddy?” you whisper. “Hello sweetie,” he smiles sadly, “I'm afraid you’re dying, you’re on your way to the hospital right now”. You don’t like the sound of that. You died from trying to get a gaming console? That was not the way you wanted to die.  
Your dad disappears. All you can see now is a black void. You hear nurses now, you must not be dead yet. From the sounds around you, you gather that you’re hooked up to machines in a hospital room. “Right this way,” you hear a nurse say. You hear a man’s voice, “Thank you,” it says. You’d know that southern accent anywhere, it was your husband. “Your spouse is in a coma, and we don’t know when, or if, they will wake up,” the nurse says. You hear her footsteps leave the room, and you feel the colonels soft, warm hand take yours.  
Suddenly, you can see him. “Harland” you cry, reaching for him. As your hand moves toward him, it goes straight through him. That’s when you notice, you can also see yourself. You’re hooked up to life support, and you don’t look to good. This cannot normal, you shouldn’t be a ghost. “Am I dying?” you ask yourself. “Yes, yes you are,” says a scottish voice. You turn to see a man with curly ginger hair in an oddly cut bob, and rippling muscles with a medium amount of hair on his arms and chest, wearing only a kilt and a glengarry hat. “Who are you?” you ask, panic in your voice. He tips his hat and says, “why I’m Callum, the Scottish man who died here fifteen years ago to the date”. “May I ask how you died?” you say, trying to distract yourself from your husband crying in the corner. “Now that’s quite a tale,” he says, “but there’s no time for that, we have to stop you from dying. May I ask what your name is?” “It’s y/n,” you say. “Well then y/n,” he says while hastily grabbing his bagpipe, “let us get going, we only have a few hours to stop you from dying”. He heads out of your hospital room, and gestures for you to follow.

Chapter 2

You walk through the hospital, and down to the boiler room. Callum leads you to a janitor’s bathroom. “Right this way, y/n,” he gestures down the toilet that was so dirty it was grey and green with flies around it. “Are you joking?” you ask, you were calmer now, because there was no way this was real, it was just a bad dream. “It’s the only way to Spirit Central, and we have to visit the Court of the Dying to see if we can stop your untimely death”. He can see your hesitation to jump into the toilet, so he picks you up and stands in the toilet. He reaches over with his foot, and flushes it. Nothing happens, or so you think. He steps back out of the toilet, sets you down and opens the door. You follow him out, and you see what looks like the Candyland board game, but instead of candy, it’s teeth. Callum turns toward you, the shine of his muscles blinds you. He chuckles and hands you a pair of sunglasses, “I see my pecs are

extra reflective today,” he says, “since I died and agreed to help people like you, the Court of the Dying gave me one wish, so I wished to sparkle like the vampires from the young adult book series Twilight” . This really must be a bad dream.  
You put on the sunglasses and follow him down a road made of golden teeth. You see a disturbing amount of teeth as you walk down this road, you see trees and lakes made out of teeth, and a deer made out of baby teeth. The deer was definitely the worst one. You come up on a large building, also made out of teeth, that looks like one of your husband’s restaurants. Callum leads you inside, “I know it looks small from the outside, but it’s actually quite large. You’re confused by the interior, which is not made of teeth. It is full of intricate designs, created by fried chicken, biscuits, and gravy. “What’s with all the fried chicken?” you ask. “Each person sees something different on this ceiling, y/n, we all see something we associate with the person we love the most. I don’t see fried chicken, I see gavels, and law books”. “Who do you associate them with?” you ask, curious to know more about the man leading you through this fever dream. He stares off into the distance, “an old lover,” he says sadly, “anyways, enough about that, we have to take you to see the tooth fairy”. “The tooth fairy?” this couldn’t get more ridiculous. “The tooth fairy” he replies. You follow him around the corner, and into a courtroom labeled “Court of the Dying”. It is completely empty, except for someone sitting in the large chair where the judge sits. All you can see is the top of their hair poking over the seat. The seat swivels around to reveal a very small woman with hair that is at least three times taller than she is. “Ah, y/n, I’ve been expecting you, come closer”. You slowly approach the tiny woman, Callum staying by the door. “It appears you are dying, y/n, and the only way for you not to die is for someone who cares about you deeply to sacrifice something they care about more than you. Seeing as your children are too young, your husband has been contacted through his dreams with this information, and as of now he is considering selling his fried chicken franchise”. A wave of dread hits you. The chicken shop? That was his pride and joy, you couldn’t let him sell it. “How can I stop him?” you ask in a panic. The small woman looks into your eyes, “you can’t, this is out of your control”. Your chest starts to get tight, and you can feel tears welling in your eyes. You sprint out of the room and hide yourself in the bathroom, which this time is made out of teeth. Callum follows you in, he seems worried. “You alright there, y/n?” he asks kindly. “No, I am not,” you say, holding back tears, “my husband can’t sell his shop, it’s his life's work”. Callum awkwardly pats your shoulder, he clearly doesn’t know how to deal with other people’s emotions. “I had the same problem years ago,” Callum sighed, “The man who loved me most was opening a law firm, he loved it very much, and I couldn’t ask him to give it up for me. Turns out, he didn’t love anything more than me, so he gave it up and I stayed dead. He gave it up for nothing and I felt horrible. Harland Sanders was the love of my life, and I caused him to lose everything”. You stopped crying, “Harland Sanders? That’s my husband,” you say, confused. Callum’s eyes light up, “I saw him in the hospital room, how did I not notice”. He stands up, pulling you up and out of the dirty bathroom floor made of teeth. “If they can talk to people through their dreams, then we should be able to find out how they do it,” he says, now determined. You walk together through the entire court building until you find a heavily guarded room labeled “Talk to the Living”, the sign directly below it says, “authorized access only”. “How are we going to get in?” you ask Callum. “I have an idea,” he says. Before you can ask what it is, he pulled the drapes off the window directly opposite the door. The light beams through the

window, and Callum shines so bright that it blinds the guards. “Go talk to your husband!” he says, as the guards scream in pain as the light sears their eyes. You bust through the doors, and see what looks like the setup of a news station studio. Using his social security number, you find his name in the list of people you can talk to. You turn on the camera, and sit at the news anchors seat. The sign says on air so you start talking, “Harland,” you say, “I know what you’ve been told, but don’t give up the chicken shop. It’s your life’s work, and passion. It is something you can pass on to our children, and it’s your legacy. I know it won’t be easy to let me go, but you have to. I can’t be the reason the Kentucky Fried Chicken franchise fails. I love you and the kids, goodbye.” you shut off the camera, and Callum walks in. “You passed the test,” he says, smiling, “you sacrificed yourself for the KFC franchise, and for that you will be rewarded with not dying”. This couldn’t be real, “this whole thing was fake then?” you ask. Callum shakes his head, “not all of it, I really did date your husband while we were in law school”. Huh, so this was the person your husband had mentioned before, you weren’t sure at first. Suddenly, everything around you starts to turn bright white, this time it’s not from Callum’s ripped body. “Farewell, y/n,” Callum waves, he is getting smaller and smaller as he fades into nothingness.

Chapter 3

You wake up in the hospital, your husband peacefully sleeping in the chair in the corner. Nurses and doctors rush in, “Y/n is awake, it’s a miracle,” one nurse says. “It’s a Christmas miracle,” says another nurse. Your husband wakes up, and your mother walks in with your children. “You’re alive,” the colonel says in disbelief. “Mama!” your kids shout at exactly the same time as each other, it was oddly well timed, and was almost like they had rehearsed it. “What did you dream about mama?” Celery asks. You didn’t know how to respond, where could you begin? “Well,” you start, “I dreamed about fried chicken, and I met a nice Scottish man named Callum”. As nurses and doctors poke needles in your arms, and run tests, you recount your odd dream to your family. You were so happy that the chicken shop had not been sold.


End file.
